


~sunkissed stars~

by mossy_sunflower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mermaid Stuff, childhood friends trope, i dont expect this to get far, just read n find out :D, maybe angst too idk, ocxcanon idk if thats a tag, only fluff, pretty fucking gay if you ask me, whips n nae naes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_sunflower/pseuds/mossy_sunflower
Summary: they were different species of course, but they had grown to be close friends as time went by and summers came. soon they grew closer than one would expect.





	1. 1. Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the cc's express discomfort of these fic's i will immediately take them down. DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> slow updates, :)

•The meeting  
•[Tuesday] 7-8 am.  
•Florida

Soft banter of children could be heard throughout the beach shore, families resting under colorful umbrellas as the sun rays attacked the humans who regretfully ignored their sunscreen, two families in particular was closer to the rocks. They set up their beach chairs and umbrellas, their son running out to the ocean with his beloved friend. Yelling and shoving each other in the sea water, "Ugh! sap! you splashed water on me!" A young boy no older than 6 yelled, pushing his friend who giggled with a playful intent. "I know! that's the point." The boy only laughed more as his friend rolled his eyes, tackling them in the water.

Shallow water of course.. soft waves lapped at them as they played together, filling up water guns and shooting at each other. Hidden in the rugged rocks was another pair of eyes watching them curiously, they tilt their head and duck quickly once a look was shot their way, they peek back over the rocks after and watch the boys play again. They slowly crept back into the chilly water, diving deep and swimming under the dock, they watch the boys closely and giggle softly as they play. 'sap' was exhausted, heading back to the shore to rest whilst his hyper friend just shrugged, looking around before noticing the little boy under the dock.

"Hello?" the little boy with dirty blond hair and freckles called out to the little one under the dock, they flinch and try to sink deeper into the water only to get a more interest from the boy. "it's okay! I won't hurt you!" He called out, walking closer towards the dock. The boy under the dock stayed hidden, gripping slightly to the wooden beams supporting the structure. He didn't move but he watched the boy carefully "I'm Clay! what's your name?" The little boy grinned softly, offering a hand to the odd finned boy.

"I..I'm Alistair Haydes.." The soft boy who was named Alistair spoke up, gently grabbing the hand Clay had offered, Clay noticed his webbed hands. "Woah! your hands are all.. stretchy? that's super cool!!" The boy gushed, gently grabbing his hand and examining his hand, running a small index finger over the webs that connected his fingers. "T..thank you.." He softly spoke, his hair falling in his face directly but he didn't seem bothered, however Clay noticed. He gently moved  
his hair out of his face, now noticing the boys quite interesting eyes, he softly gasped and stared into the blue-brown heterochronic eyes with his central heterochronic eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty!" Clay compliments, making the mer' boy softly smile. The boy pulled his hand back, crawling out of the dock and revealing himself completely to Clay who stared in amazement, a real Merman.. "Do you wanna.. maybe play?" Clay asked, holding up a water gun to the merboy curiously, Alistair grabbed the gun, gripping it gently and getting his hands comfortable before repeating the motions he say from them earlier "Oh.. sure! I don't mind." Alistair grinned, shooting at Clay with the the salty sea water. Clay was filled with joyful laughter as he shot back, chasing the mer' around the shallow areas before stopping when it starts to get deep, he looked out towards the water in worry. only to hear his mother call him, they hadn't noticed the sun setting. Time flies when you're having fun, huh? "Oh.. goodbye Ali! see you tomorrow!" Clay waved, not caring about leaving one of his guns behind, Alistair softly smiled. figuring this was his first friend now..


	2. 2. Sunny times

•Tides  
•[Wednesday] 5-6 am  
•Florida

Storms expressed their anger, tossing and turning the tides, crashing them against anything they could touch. A little merboy cried for help having been unable to swim out of the storm before it hit, he was thrown against the rocks. He cried out in pain as the water dragged him back in while he could breathe the water it felt suffocating to him as he was once more thrown across the tide, scales off his tail falling with him as he lands onto the harsh sands. He grunts in pain and passes out..

•[Wednesday] 7-8 am  
•Florida

Families started piling in trying to get a good spot, Mother's making sure their kids where bathed in sun screen before letting them run off. A familiar family arrived back at the spot they previously had been, Clay was excited to see his friend again and play with Sapnap. Sap giggled as he watched Clay try to escape his mother. "Clay! come on! You need sunscreen!" The woman cried out to the little boy who huffed and sat down on the beach towel, his mother mumbling a soft thank you. Sapnap wasn't free of this either, his mother suddenly grabbing him and sitting him down. On the other side of the rocks laid the merboy who was starting to wake, glad to find out he wasn't dead but.. he couldn't breathe, he began to panic as his gills wouldn't filter in the air and frantically scrambled back towards the ocean, he was too weak to even lift himself up, thought to himself "So this is the end?.." Tears rolled down his pale cheeks, unable to help it as he laid in the sand under the sun. Clay had began looking for him almost immediately after he was bathed in sunscreen, he searched under the dock once and began to climb the rocks occasionally checking back to see if anyone noticed, he peeked over and saw his familiar merfriend. He panicked, climbing over and running towards him, falling to his knees beside him and gently shaking him he couldn't find the reason why his friend wasn't moving until he realized, gills.. he can't breathe air. Clay grabbed the end of his tail and began to drag him into the sea once he was deep enough he let him go, he waited for his friend who's eyes suddenly shot open, breathing in the salt water that gave him relief. His friend looked towards him "Clay!" the merboy happily exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him he happily returned the favor and held him close. He had been really worried that he would lose his friend again "You should swim back to the dock! I'll meet you there." Clay smiled, patting his friend on the head who nodded they both turn and go their separate ways, Clay climbed the rocks again and was ambushed by Sap who was ready to play. Sap giggled and shoved clay into the water, 'rough housing' the humans would say. Clay play fought against his beloved friend, turns out he was not that much stronger than sap who was easily able to take him down multiple times. Clay was getting closer and closer to deeper water which had worried him, he didn't know how to swim and Sapnap didn't take notice before shoving him under the water with a joyful laugh. Sapnap spun around to try and catch Clay off guard, however Clay was panicking under the water and his merfriend wasn't around to take notice, clay struggled against the water which made his limbs feel heavy.. until they felt lighter, clay had noticed a pair of familiar wrapped around him again, pushing him to the surface where he gasped in air, coughing out water he inhaled. Sapnap then realized, feeling horrible "Clay! I'm so so sorry!" his friend began to sob, he didn't mean to put his friends life at risk, Sapnap dragged Clay onto shore to let him rest. Speaking about whatever kids speak about, the mer' however swam back to the docks and watched them with half his face under the water like yesterday. It seemed to have grown to be a usual routine.. once Sap got distracted and Clay was ready, he and the mer' played once again, rough housing but the mer' knew better than to go to deep waters.. they played until sun down and clay left once again, the mer' softly smiled at his new friend..

(744 words, edited! longer chapter this time.)


End file.
